Unexpected
by alfredxjones
Summary: A Spain X South italy Mpreg chapter story. Rate and Reviews means more chapters and better written that this x3 Rated M for a reason


Italy & Spain

It was 3 in the morning. Antonio was half awake, snuggling the younger Italian besides him. All was so peaceful. It was always quiet and peaceful when Lovino was sleeping, eating, or the rare case of him being in a good mood that never seemed to last long enough for poor Antonio. Antonio's fairly large tanned hand gently brushed away his Lovi's bangs from his sleeping eyes. Just as he went to join his sleeping angel, Lovino awoke. Not a simple opening of his eyes, but sitting up fast and pushing off the mattress and rushing down the hall. This left the older man in question. Had he forgotten something important again? He sleepily stood, stretching, and made his way down the hall. 'Where did Lovi go?' he mumbled sleepily till he saw the soft glow of light on the floor peeking out from under the bathroom door. Seeing the door was partially opened Antonio poked his head in.

Lovino was kneeled over the toilet. His knuckles white from their grip, as if he let go he'd die. His head was lowered. Antonio could hear some pitiful noises between the Italians gags. Quite disgusted he closed the door, offering Lovino privacy, but also felt saddened that his love is ill. He waited patiently for Lovino's stomach to settle. What felt like hours, was actually only about 20 minutes, as Lovino opened the door. Supporting himself by pressing his palm into the door handle before wobbling forwards and falling exhaustedly into Antonio. Normally he would have yelled at Antonio or made a rude remark, but he was too weak. Antonio tried to hide his worry. He rubbed Lovino's back with his palm, short small circles, in an attempt at comforting the boy. When this was a success he escorted the other back to bed, crawling besides him.

"Lovi mi amour" Antonio whispered softly in his ear. Lovino replied with a simple "Mhm" but a weak one. He rolled over, gazed at Antonio once more before falling back asleep. Antonio smiled, telling himself it was probably something simple. Perhaps a tomato wasn't ripe and it upset Lovi's delicate stomach. Yeah, that had to be it. And with that worry gone Antonio too fell asleep.

It was now 10 in the morning as Antonio lazily awoke. He sat up, stretching his arms to each side, earning a few pops from his stiffened back. But his face of relaxation turned slightly worried when he saw Lovino still asleep. Rarely Lovi would sleep later than he. Not even when they would have sex would Lovino sleep in. Instead he would wake up early and wake Antonio up as well to bitch about the pain in his lower back. But not a peep from the younger sleeping boy. Antonio stood and quietly left the room, making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the cordless phone and dialed the number for Lovi's younger brother.

"Veee Hello?" the similar voice chimed through the phone.

"Hola, its Antonio"

"Oh! Nii-chan~" Antonio couldn't help but smile at this.

"Yes... I was calling because your brother is worrying me.... I think he may be sick...." Antonio sighed sadly from the thought of his angel sick.

"Onii-san's sick~? Oh no!" the childlike voice whined sadly and rang through Antonio's ears. "Tell Onii-san to feel better veeee?"

"Ah, Si Si..."

And with that Antonio hung up, still lacking the help he wanted when he called. He was hoping the younger twin would have had some advice for him. But it is rare for Lovino to get sick. It was only one other time Antonio could recall Lovino getting sick, and simply that was from food poisoning. Surely that didn't count. With a sigh Antonio turned to the fridge. Perhaps a nice breakfast could make Lovino feel better.

With the best of his abilities he managed to cook up some pancakes. He hoped perhaps something light would help his little Lovi's stomach. With his free hand he opened the door to the bedroom. Placing the plate on a nearby desk, Antonio opened the curtains half way. The warm sun tickled Lovino's tanned checks and awoke him with its delightful warmth. Yawning, the mahogany haired boy sat, smelling the sweet scent of home cooked food in the air. Antonio handed Lovino the plate and stepped out, that way he couldn't refuse to eat his breakfast.

Antonio sat on the couch, deep in thought. Perhaps this wasn't the first night Lovino was sick...? Perhaps.... he has been sick before today and he finally has just exhausted from it? He waited for his love to step out to answer his questions once and for all.

When Lovino stepped out Antonio gently pulled him to the couch.

"Hey!" Lovino whined, not enjoying being tugged.

"Mi amour, are you hiding something from me?" Spain's eyes flickered with a sudden sadness.

"Spain you jack ass of course not!"he protested.

"Don't play dumb" Antonio stated firmly, catching the other by surprise, "how long have you been sick!"

"Just about a month" Lovino said looking down at his knees. "I don't know why."

Antonio didn't like what he heard. Softly he traced his warm tan fingers across Lovino's arm.

"Lo siento mi amor...I'll call a doctor, rápido-!" Antonio pushed himself off the couch and swiftly moved towards the phone. Lovi's head spun, he was still rather dizzy from this morning. When Antonio returned, he scooped up Lovino and got his sandals on.

At the doctor Lovino waited using Antonio as a pillow. His body was warm, almost hypnotic for the Italian. Then the peace broke, and he was pulled to the small room.

"Im going to need height and weight" a nurse said pointing to the scale. Standing unbalanced Lovino steadied himself on the scale. The nurse wrote down the necessary information.

"You put on a few pounds from last time, but it's a healthy weight," the nurse smiled, feeling Lovino's annoyance, "Imp also going to need you to do one of these."

She held up the small clear plastic cup. The only thing was a sharpie line that marked mid way. Snatching the cup embarrassedly he made was to the bathroom down the hall, meeting with the nurse to return the cup, and sitting down in the office. His body was tense. Antonio gently snuggled him, kissing his ear much to what anyone watching would say to Lovino's disliking, but Antonio knew deep below the angry surface was a Lovino who could love and be passionate.

The doctor came shortly after, asking a few questions. Nothing added up to him and he sighed. He promised the two that he'd figure it out, he needed more time. The two nodded and left back for home.

"Shit!" an angry Lovino yelled, making Antonio smile. His Lovi must have been feeling better.

And with that, Antonio fell into a well needed deep nap, stretched out across the sofa.

Lovino saw. It was his chance. And quickly he fled to the nearby market. He grabbed 3 small boxes, paid and rushed back. What was odd to him was that he realized more recently that he needed to pee more, which was rather annoying. Holding the bag, he ran up stairs, ignoring the sleeping mass on the couch, and ducked into the bathroom. Pulling one of the white sticks from its box, he sighed. Hands Shaking.

Antonio was peaceful. The sun was so warm and inviting, till a shriek had him falling off the cushions to the floor. Recovering fast and standing up, Antonio rushed upstairs. When he opened the door, all he saw was Lovi sobbing. But he didn't see a reason why.

"Lovi...? Why do you cry now?" Antonio placed a hand to his back. "No more tears.... please...?"

Lovino watched him from the corner of his eye. His slender fingers reached in the space his body covered over the sink and pulled one of the plastic sticks out, handing it to Antonio.

When Antonio sat the little + mark... he hadn't known what to say. He was excited to become a father, but what if Lovi wasn't...?

"Lovino....were going to become padres!" his arms wrapped around Lovino's waist. Lovino smiled mentally, he feared that his Spanish lover perhaps didn't want said child. But now he could rest easy... But the feeling the older man was causing the younger to feel was arousing. His hands were so close, Lovino thought, turning a shade of a tomato.

"Ahh...Antonio... Cant…we move from the bathroom..?" Lovi was trying to hide any moaning he may have made. Antonio walked him to the bedroom, lying besides his darling Lovino

"Ahh... A-Antonioooo" the Italian whined, missing the little contact they had just shared. "Mhmm" and with that Lovino had kissed Antonio.

Antonio kissed back, practically melting Lovino. Lovi's hands fumbled with the buttons on Antonio's shirt, trying to rid the annoying cloth from his lovers tan skin.

With this Antonio smirked, and whispered seductively "Don't be in such a rush..." and licked the shell of little Lovino's ear, casting a shiver to course down his spine.

It would turn to be a long night....


End file.
